Has Done Me Harm
by amandandria
Summary: Ever since Danny stepped into the portal, he has tempted fate. No one can ever tempt fate without repercussions. What happens when his luck runs out?
1. Chapter 1

~This one took from 2:38 am to 4:33 am

~And did anyone notice that on Papyrus Font, a capital D looks like Danny's symbol?~

Danny bit down on the pink eraser of his pencil, staring at his paper before lowering his pencil to write his name. He read the answer to the first question and scowled. Where does the first scene of Romeo and Juliet by William Shakespeare take place? He looked over the answers and slowly circled answer C, The Capulet Orchard. Then he turned to the next question. In the poem, the Erlking by Johann Wolfgang Von Goethe, what happens to the young boy at the end of the story? Danny rolled his eyes. This was one story he had been able to read thanks to Tucker lending him a PDA during one of his nightly patrols. He had looked it up on the internet and read it. A bit creepy for his tastes, but so what? D. The boy dies.

Suddenly, a shiver wracked his body and the opposite of a gasp forced the breath from his lungs in a visible blue gasp of air, and he threw his hand in the air, for perhaps the first time ever glad that a ghost was attacking. Mr. Lancer looked up from his desk with a sigh. "Yes, Mr. Fenton?"

Danny gave what he hoped was an apologetic grin. "May I use the restroom, I really have to go!" Mr. Lancer nodded, and he shot out the door, skidding around the corner. Once he was sure that no one was around, he threw his arms up. "I'm going ghost!" A twin pair of glowing white rings similar to his skin appeared around his waist and split, one going up and the other going down. The upper ring passed over his shirt, ridding him of his pale complection and red and white shirt, leaving him in a black jumpsuit with white gloves and tan skin. On his chest was a ghostly D containing a P. It continued up, erasing his scowl and leaving in its place a cocky grin. Cyan eyes closed and opened to reveal emerald eyes that would make a snake jealous. The ring closed over his obsidian hair, turning it the same white as his shirt once was, as his gloves were now.

The other ring, however, decided to follow the rule of gravity and moved downward. Gone were the ratty jeans, replaced by the lower half of a black and white jumpsuit. A white belt formed where the rings had before, followed by white boots a short distance below the knee.

Where Danny Fenton, school nerd, failure, D and F average and punching bag of lead football jock and A-lister Dash Baxter, once stood, now stood Danny Phantom, hero, resident ghost boy of Amity Park, and public enemy number one. He grinned cockily before crouching and leaping into the air, flouting for a moment before a familiar cool feeling washes over him as he turned a light blue color instead of his black and white color scheme. He flew up, not even hesitating before flying into and through the roof, thanks to the simple, and at the same time unbelievably complicated power of intangibility.

He extended his powerful aura, letting the wisps of it search through the small city- town, really- of Amity Park, searching for the ghost who had interrupted his test. Not that he cared, really, he was thankful. He hadn't studied, but he was feeling pretty good about those first two.

His eyes glowed bright as even the light cyan vanished from him as he activated his invisibility, focusing on finding the ghost. There! In the park!

He shot off at his top speed, not wanting the ghost to get away before he could get there. Not wanting to waste energy, he let his intangibility slip away first, careful to dodge the buildings in his way as he shot towards the park at nearly two hundred miles an hour. Next was his invisibility, his coloration slipping back color by color.

"Oh my god, its Danny Phantom!" he heard someone scream. Great, Paulina. Apparently someone decided to skip school today.

"Danny Phantom, down here!" and the rest of the A-listers! Great! Note the sarcasm! He plastered a fake smile on his face as he waved down at them before picking up the speed and happily turning the final corner to the park.

He ground to a halt, staring at the ghost in front of him before narrowing his eyes in hatred. "Plasmius! What are you doing in Amity?" he snarled.

"Daniel!" the Dracula like ghost grinned, baring his sharp fangs at the ghost boy. "The question is, what are you doing here? Don't you have a test?"

Phantom gagged, preparing an ectoblast. "Don't change the subject, stalker!" Without waiting for the other halfa to answer, he threw the ball of green energy, hitting the male in the chest, sending him tumbling through the air, rolling head over heels, managing to entangle himself in his cape until he righted himself, facing the laughing boy. He narrowed his vermillion eyes in rage, before forming an amaranth ball of energy in his hand.

While the boy was catching his 'breath', something he didn't need in his ghost form, he struck, driving it into the younger ghosts side. Said ghost shouted and was thrown, flying into the trees that lined the park. He bounced between the limbs, the branches ripping and tearing at his suit and limbs.

"Do you guys, like, hear that?" Starr asked, putting a perfectly manicured hand on her hip as she looked at her 'friends'.

"Yeah, it sounds, like, somethings, like, tearing." Paulina responded, only for a large black something to fall in the middle of the group.

"Owwww." It groaned. Suddenly it clambered to still feet and they realized it was the town hero, Danny Phantom!

"Oh my god, Danny Phantom!" The two girls squealed simultaneously, and he ducked to avoid a flying tackle hug that would've made coach Testlaff proud.

"Listen," he panted, and they all leaned in, eyes shining curiously. "Get away from the park, and find Samantha, Sam, Manson and Tucker Foley. Tell them to come to the park." Dash and Kwan looked like they wanted to protest at being sent to fetch the goth girl and tech geek, but shut up when he turned a glowing jade glare at him.

"On it!" They yelped, hauling as fast as they could in brand name tennis shoes and high heels towards the Casper high high school. Phantom looked to the sky and sighed, moving a hand and feeling his displaced shoulder. He found where the bone was misplaced and popped it into place with a loud groan of discomfort.

He crouched again, shooting up again in the air and blasting towards Plasmius full speed, using that speed to slam his fist into the elder halfas jaw. A loud crunch echoed and Plasmius howled in agony. A large burst of energy flew off of him and Danny was flung back, creating a large crater.

He moaned softly as he picked himself up. He crouched on the ground. 'I didn't want to do this, but...' He thought, taking in a deep breath. He braced himself against the ground before screaming.

Large green sonic waves poured forth from his mouth, visualizing what sounded like the tortured screams of the many abused children of the world. Vlad crossed his arms as he attempted to keep himself upright in the onslaught, but was unable to and was quickly blown into a large tree.

Phantom stopped the attack, or the 'Ghostly Wail' as he called it, struggled to catch his breath and not revert to his weak human form.

Vlad recovered amazingly fast, shooting foward and grabbing Danny by the white collar of his jumpsuit. He continued to shoot up, the weak struggles of the younger ghost not inhibiting him in the least.

Before, he may have been lenient on the boy. This was just going to be a lesson , so the boy would know he was Weaker then Vlad. But now, it's about revenge. "Farewell, Little Badger." He had him a sinister grin, lighting up another magenta ecto ball. He took a moment to look at this beautiful scene. Phantom, his face bloodied and dirty, and far down below them was the destroyed battlefield.

Then he drove the blast into Phantoms core.

He released the boys collar, watching him fall, eyes locking as he fell. Thy once beautiful jade eyes turned a stony gray, and glazed with death. "DANNY!" Vlad looked down. So the brats friends were here.

Phantom twisted gracefully as he fell, his aura beginning to get painfully bright. The boy turned semi transparent, and his feet dissolved into bright green lights. Ah. The boy was fading. The same slowly spread and soon nothing was left to ever show that Danny Phantom was ever there.


	2. Chapter 2

**10%**

_Clang. Clang._

**9.9%**

_A bulky form was thrown to the floor, gasping for air as he formed ectoplasm in his palm. '_C'mon, C'mon! Just a little bit longer!' he pleaded as black dots danced in his vision.

Danny Phantom struggled back to his feet and leapt back into the air in time to dodge a beam shot from Pariah Dark's mace, causing the gigantic ghost to let out a roar of rage.

**9.5%**

He zipped around Pariah, shooting ectoblasts at his heads and trying, _praying_, that he would find a weak spot in his armor, but he was doing little more then a fly did to a horse.

He had to end the fight soon, but how? Pariah was near unbeatable. He wasn't sure he could do it alone, and all his temporary allies were busy either fighting the skeletons outside, like Frostbite, Skulker, Desiree, Ember, and Technus, or fighting the skeletons inside, which Vlad was doing. His heart sank. He **was **on his own!

Well, maybe not _completely _alone.

I focused, a chill overcoming me as four separate entities slid out from me.

**9%**

**8.5%**

**7%**

**7.5%**

**7%**

A large beam hit in the middle of the group, disintegrating two of the four, and sending the me and the other two flying.

**6.5%**

I tucked into a roll, skidding to a stop and having to lie still for a moment, feeling like I was unable to get air into my lungs. The black dots multiplied and divided, spreading over my eyes and panic raced through me as I began to cough and gasp, desperately trying to breath, was there debris on my chest?

**6%**

I shoved my trembling arms under me, forcing them to support me as I got back up and launched myself back at Pariah, who was preoccupied with my duplicates.

I took in a deep breath, launching my Ghostly Wail at the same time as my duplicates, and Pariah Dark staggered back towards his coffin. C'mon c'mon, just a little bit longer!

**5.5%**

**5%**

**4.5%**

**4%**

**3.5%**

As soon as Pariah staggered into his coffin, I stopped the Ghostly Wail, dissolving my duplicates at the same time. I rocketed forward as fast as I could; tackling the coffin and holding it shut as Pariah struggled violently.

**3%**

**2.5%**

**2%**

Suddenly, a familiar black gloved hand appeared in the corner of my darkening vision and shoved the key into the lock, and with a last dying scream, Pariah was sealed away.

Vlad opened his mouth and began to talk, but I didn't pay attention. I was too tired; too pained. I turned intangible and slumped out of the Ecto-suit, barely noticed the bright flash of light as it switched back to its normal form. Vlad let out a strangled sound, catching me before I could crack my head open on the floor. "Daniel!"

He turned me over so I could look up, and I was startled by the worry and grief on his face. My chest tightened, and I curled in on myself as my scrawny form was racked with coughs. I was startled when I felt a soft liquid splatter on my chest on time with my coughing, and when I got enough control back to look down, I saw a sick bastardization of Christmas, a mixture of glowing green and rusty red liquid mixing on my chest.

I slumped back down in Vlad's arms, my eyes beginning to drift shut, and I saw horror in his eyes. "Daniel, don't close your eyes! Stay awake! Whatever you do, don't fall asleep!" his voice cracked and shook, and I realized with a bloody smile that he was near tears.

The rattling, wheezy sound that had been assaulting my ears I know realized was my breathing, and that's when it hit me. I was dying. "Daniel, stay awake! Stay with me! You can't die yet! I didn't cause this!" I couldn't help a soft, humorless chuckle.

Even though I was no longer in the suit, I could practically see the glowing numbers in my minds eye.

**1.5%**

**1%**

"H-hey V-Vlad?" I choked, gasping for air and wheezing around coughs. He turned bright red eyes to me and I was startled to see tears in his eyes. "D-don't c-cry, a-all r-right? P-promise?" Vlad nodded and a grin formed on my face. I choked again and began to cough, choking on the blood and ectoplasm in my throat. "I-I n-n-never h-hated y-you."

**.5%**

**0%**


	3. Don't Jump (Tokio Hotel)

**Recently fell in love with this paring… I don't own Don't Jump by Tokio Hotel. I am a girl, so I am not Butch Hartman.**

"Your sister kept her grades good! Why can't you?" shouted Jack Fenton, clutching his son's report card in his hand.

"I-I-" Danny began, shuffling his feet.

"No excuses! Room. Now." he growled, and Danny dragged his feet up the stairs to his room.

How often would this happen? Every day it was "Danny, go to your room!" "Danny, your late. Ground!" "Where in the world were you?" "Jazz kept her grades up, why can't you?" yes, he knew Jazz was better than him! Yes, he knew he was stupid and would never accomplish anything!

Two days ago, Sam had told him that she was dating Tucker, and that they didn't want to be friends anymore with a half dead freak. But don't worry, your secrets safe with us!

The only consolation he got from his crappy life was Packers1, a man he regularly talked to on the computer but had never met. But he doubted Packers1 would want to talk to him if he knew about his freakishness.

And that's when he made his decision.

He got on his computer, bringing up Packers1's email. '_Nobody cares. I'm sick of having this secret. Sorett Hotel, seven pm._' Sent. No going back now.

He jumped out of his window, knowing his parents would try and stop him. That is, if they noticed him.

Vlad sighed as he slid from his limo, grabbing his briefcase before heading inside. He just wanted to get on his laptop and relax while talking with InvisibleBoy.

So that's what he did.

Now in his comfortable silk pajamas, he booted his laptop… he had an email from InvisibleBoy?

'_Nobody cares. I'm sick of having this secret. Sorett Hotel, seven pm._'

His heart froze in his chest. He recognized what the email meant. Vlad leapt into the air, 'Going Ghost' as Daniel called it, before shooting towards Sorett Hotel.

The hotel was closed, but that couldn't stop a halfa. He phased inside, grateful that they hadn't installed the ghost sensors that most buildings had.

He dropped back into his human form, clambering up the stairs.

'Floor two… floor three, floor fifty four.'

He shoved the door open, stepping out onto the roof, letting the wind caress his hair. '_Its alright… Everything's alright.' _it seemed to whisper.

He stepped to the edge of the roof, looking at the ground. The lights blinked at him, beckoning for him to jump and join them. People walked carelessly below him, unknowledgeable of the suicidal boy above.

His eyes searched for a man, one that would be looking up at the hotel. But no, nobody was looking up. He was right. Packers1 didn't care.

He stepped to the edge, offhandedly wondering if people really blacked out before they hit the ground. He jumped, diving headfirst to the ground, arms against his sides to streamline himself.

A pink and white blur dove through the air, hands outstretched to try and catch him. "DANIEL!"

'Packers1?' he made a connection. Too late.

Vlad gasped as he finally arrived at Amity Park. He looked at his watch. Six fifty eight. He had two minutes to get across town. He turned intangible and rocketed towards the Sorett Hotel.

Six Fifty Nine. Tick… Tick… Tick…

A familiar raven haired form stood on the edge of the roof. 'Daniel is… InvisibleBoy?' InvisibleBoy…no…Danny! leapt off the edge.

"DANIEL!" he howled, shooting towards the boy, hands outstretched. Danny lifted his head and looked at Vlad, and Vlad could see his scream name formed on his lips as he made the connection.

Too late.


End file.
